yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Martyn Littlewood
Martyn Littlewood, other known as InTheLittleWood (his winter skin is called InTheLittleFrost) and formerly known as InTheLittleWoods, is a British YouTuber and a member of the Yogscast. He is also an anime fan and ex-radio presenter. He manages three YouTube channels: InTheLittleWood, InTheLittleWoods and InTheLittleDream. Martyn is currently in a relationship with Kaeyi Dream. Background Before Martyn's career in YouTube, he presented a radio show called The Wengles Show with his friend Luke on the Habbo fansite ThisHabbo. The show is still broadcast to this day, every Sunday at 6pm GMT on ThisHabbo and Luke's website - starring Luke and Martyn. In 2011, Martyn made a song Called "Form This Way" which is a parody of Lady Gaga's Born This Way. The video starred Simon and Lewis' Minecraft characters, however, they had no participation in the creation of the song itself. When the Yogscast saw the video they contacted Martyn and asked if they could post it on their channel, to raise awareness and views, to which he agreed. To make the video their own, they changed the music. From this point on Martyn and the Yogscast started a sort of partnership and agreed to promote each other's videos. Around this time he started to use the mod compilation "the Yogbox" for his Minecraft series. After a long run of his Yogbox series (which was very popular), he started to do other things in Minecraft including mod spotlights and adventure maps. In late 2011, he started a series in Minecraft using the mod "Tale of Kingdoms". He played the game a few times, and in about the 1st or 2nd episode, he asked the Saplings what the series should be called. Lots of people got in touch, and finally Martyn picked his favourite - Kingdom of the Saplings, which eventually came to be known as "KOTS". This has become his most successful series to-date. It was around that time that he began to pursue the career of a radio presenter; he began presenting on a college radio station, a hospital radio station and an online radio station and eventually got a job at Mansfield FM. Unfortunately, he was made redundant from his job due to downsizing and YouTube became his full time job. He did a livestream on Twitch; he previously did it on Livestream but he found it too small for his now huge community. He then moved to Twitch and currently is now one of the biggest Minecraft livestreamers on twitch.tv. Formerly, the big stream was on Friday, and then was moved to Saturday due to Martyn's realization that many people were unable to attend the stream due to the time but is now currently back to Friday. In one of his vlogs, he revealed he was moving from Nottingham to Bristol so he could live closer to the YogTowers. Shortly after he announced this, a new song was released on Monday. 13th of August 2012 on BlueXephos (Yogscast channel), called Screw The Nether to celebrate this special event. Martyn is the main singer featuring Lewis and Simon's voices, where they both do a solo verse, also Sparkles* sings a few words. This was one of Martyn's first videos made working with the Yogscast. In other vlogs, he talks about working on the new song at the office indicating Screw The Nether. He has stated in his video announcing his joining the Yogscast that he would be making a YouTube account called YogscastMartyn, and he plans on linking it to IntheLittleWood channel. He made the announcement to prevent people assuming it was a false account. Martyn is now working full time at the Yogtowers. A follow up to Screw the Nether was released in October 2013, entitled How Do I Craft This Again. More recently, he represented the Yogscast at Minecon 2012. Doing so, he went to Disneyland, Paris, played pool against his best friend Toby (using the bizarre 'wheelbarrow mode'), and danced to the popular song Minecraft Style, a remix of Gangnam Style. It was at Minecon 2012 that he met Toby in real life for the first time. Martyn did a couple of livestreams for the Yogscast Honey Drive 2012 with Strippin and sometimes made cameos on other people streams if Sparkles wasn't at his desk controlling the stream. Martyn has hit 500,000 subs on YouTube, and has asked his saplings to tell him their favourite clips, which he has turned into a montage. Every week Martyn uploads 'InTheLittleBox' when letters and gifts are sent to him through the Yogscast Po-Box, he sits down and opens them and shows everyone watching what here got. More recently, Martyn has been getting requests of help from other Youtubers like HamishPerto and TheMinables. HamishPerto sent a letter through the Po-Box to Martyn as he read it out in episode 15 of 'InTheLittleBox'. Series Current Series *In The Little Box *Have a Gander Finished Series *Kingdom of the Saplings season 2 *Cube World *Disney Infinity *Saints Row IV w/ Kaeyi *Tekkit with Toby *Little Vs. Cubed (with Daniel Hardcastle) *Fez *Memory Lane - Runescape *Winnie The Pooh Home Run Derby *A Christmas ADVENTure *A Christmas ADVENTure 2 *Minecon 2012 *Secrets of Zombie Island *Livetreams Highlight *Mario Party 9 *Herobrine's Mansion *Halo 4 w\ Strippin *Jet Set Radio HD *Chestless *Highlights:Week 2 *The Ruins Of Kegrin w\ Rachelkip *Fiatham RPG Adventure *Paladin's Quest - Humble Beginnings *Zelda Skyward Sword *Kingdom of the Saplings(presumably abandoned after bugs with the tropicraft mod) *Jet Set Radio Future *Kingdom of the Sky 2 *Limbo *AdventureCraft AgiCraft *Livestream - Redmurk Mystery *Minecraft Updates *AdventureCraft Zelda *404 Ironman Chalenge *Martyn & Friends *InTheLittle³ (InTheLittleCubed) *Ni No Kuni Notable Quotes For a complete list, see Martyn Littlewood/Quotes. *"Bastardo!" *"BYYYYYE!" *"Chocolander!" *"Hello everybody, I'm InTheLittleWood - also known as Martyn!" *"I will punch a chicken!" *"Never forget the pence..." *"That'll be a quote on the wiki!" *"This little piggy went to market, but your kangaroo arse is going home!" *"Why thank you, Voice-Over man!" *"You will always be my miner..." *"You're having a giraffe!" *"You've got to be kidding me!" *''Neato!'' Trivia *Martyn and Kaeyi Dream share a YouTube channel. They uploaded their first video on 29th November 2013, annpuncing that hey are going to share a vlog channel and that they have moved in together. They live in a house near YogTowers. *His fans are called "Saplings". *Someone named "Devon" on Twitter attempted to impersonate Martyn to make him look bad. However, after asking the Saplings for help, causing an onslaught of rage and flagging, the offender was removed. *There is no official name for a Yognau(gh)t who is also a Sapling, although the widely accepted name is a "Yogling" *KOTS(its not used to much in some Dialects of dutch) actually means "vomit" in Dutch, as noted by Martyn in KOTS episode 3. *Martyn accidentally created a temporary "meme" on a Livestream with the Noxcrew, Martyn soon after regretted his involvement with the development of the meme, as the community of the Saplings was spamming it on other famous people's Twitter feeds. The infamous "meme" is known as #oothatsnice. *Martyn once stole his sisters loo roll while she was on the toilet, as seen on his older vlogs. *A YouTube channel under the name Supernikiable was re-posting episodes of KOTS, but without any audio, but has since had their channel banned by YouTube, with the help of Saplings. *Martyn has an obsession with Lapis Lazuli going as far as killing his friends (Toby) to gets some as seen in his Christmas series. *Martyn and Toby are exceptional at PvP in Minecraft, taking the win in Survival Games and the Walls 2 . *His Twitch channel can be found here: twitch.tv/inthelittlewood. *His birthday is April 7th. *Martyn's best facial expressions was seen when him and Kaeyi decided to record a video using Vine. *Martyn's favourite Pokemon is Vulpix *Martyn has slapped Strippin with a chicken, as a result of winning a minigolf game. *Martyn partners with Sparks from AniMay. *Martyn contributed his vocals to HONEYDEWYEAYEA . *Martyn was on the Game Station Podcast for episode 24 along with WowCrendor. He wasn't representing the Yogscast however, due to the fact he wasn't a member when that episode was recorded. *Rythian stated on Tumblr that Martyn is the youngest member of the Yogscast. *Martyn seems to be the third person in YogTowers to suffer from wisdom tooth pain in three weeks, the others being Kim and Lewis, as stated in the 11th episode of Zelda Wind Waker at the beginning. *He is 23 years old. *Martyn has a cat named Kiki, named after the eponymous character of Kiki's Delivery Service. Gallery Martynavatar.jpg|Martyn's most widely known avatar. YOGSCASTMartyn.png|Martyn's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTMartyn2.png|Martyn's new Yogscast avatar. ITLWBanner.png|Martyn's Youtube Banner. 381384_326911780671150_1613194762_n.jpg|Martyn's winter-themed avatar (InTheLittleFrost). 390643_312339998794995_1995038965_n.jpg|Martyn's former avatar. 221442_210188795676783_1952528_o.jpg|Martyn's very first avatar. Martyn.jpg|Martyn with his usual haircut. yogscast-martyn.png martyn_1.png|Martyn's banner on yogscast.com Martyn-Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Martyn with Strippin and Sparkles* during the Christmas livestreams. Sparkles-and-Martyn.png|Martyn spying on Sparkles* during the Christmas Livestreams. Strippin-and-Martyn.png|Martyn with Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams. inthelittlewood skin.png|Martyn's Inthelittlefrost skin Martyn Cartoon.jpg|Martyn as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Sam and Martyn dancing.gif|Click the photo to see Sam and Martyn dancing. Martynsface.png|"Oh My God It's Jigglypuff!" (click the image)|link=Thread:70660 Martyn_B_EVIL.PNG|Martyn's evil face. Martyn_B_Hungry.PNG|Martyn as a butcher for Halloween Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Saplings Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Survival Games Teams Category:InTheLittleDream